Love Man
by LumiLu deaar
Summary: Summary : Luhan anggota band rock Jepang yang suka melakukan petualangan dalam satu malam dengan namja maupun yeoja. Suatu hari Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yg kurang dlm setiap aktivitas seksualnya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Luhan utk mengatasi problematikanya? Hunhan/Yaoi/DLDR/Not for children.


**Love Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** : HunHan

**Slight Cast** : Stefany, Kirohito, Baekhyun, Chanyeol

**Genre** : AU, Romance, FreeSex

**Disclaimer** : They are belongs to God. This FF belongs to me.

**Rating **: M.

**Warning **: This content is Yaoi, but there are a bit Sraight here

If you dislike that Cast or Yaoi you will better click button [x].

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Disini ada adegan nc Luhan dengan yeoja. Dan yeoja itu bukan cast dari girlband manapun, alias pure OC. Kemungkinan, adegan nc Hunhan ada dichap depan. Yang tidak suka boleh meninggalkan halaman ini dimulai dari sekarang. Dan bagi yang suka, silahkan scroll ke bawah. Enjoy your meal dudee, ehehe  
**

**Happy Reading ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar hotel, terlihat satu pasangan sedang memadu kasih. Yeoja diatas namja itu terlihat bersemangat menggenjot penis sang namja keluar masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Luhanh, penish...muh...nikmathh"

Luhan –nama namja itu, hanya memandang gerakan yeoja yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan penisnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ouhh...yaah...Luhannnh...Ahh, imm clossehh"

Yeoja berambut ikal sepinggang itu semakin menunggangi Luhan dengan gerakan cepat, tidak beraturan. Luhan segera menghentak-hentakkan penisnya agar partner sexnya ini cepat mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...ini nikhhmat...fuckhh"

Yeoja itu melengkungkan tubuhnya sehingga putingnya begitu dekat dengan mulut Luhan. Luhan segera menghisap puting yeoja itu sehingga membuat yeoja itu bergetar.

"AHHH...Keluaarrr"

Tampak mulut yeoja itu yang terbuka dengan saliva yang menuruni dagu hingga lehernya. Matanya pun terpejam menikmati klimaks yang menderanya. Luhan bisa merasakan penisnya yang dibasahi oleh cairan kenikmatan yeoja itu.

Wajah yeoja yang sedang meresapi sisa-sisa klimaksnya itu tak urung membuat libido Luhan tersulut. Penisnya bertambah besar di dalam kehangatan liang senggama itu.

"Kau, hah... bertambah besar sayang..."

Yeoja itu mengelus dada Luhan dengan gerakan seduktif. Lidahnya menjilat telinga Luhan dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat Luhan tidak tahan.

Luhan segera membalikkan badan yeoja itu sehingga membuatnya menungging. Penisnya segera Luhan lesakkan kedalam lubang kenikmatannya para namja.

"Ahhh...yah...fastherhhh...Ughh...ahhh"

"Bitch, lubangmu begitu...ngh longgar...apa kau sering dipakai huh?"

"Ahhh...aahh...penhhish aahh...muh sajha ouhh...yangh terhlalu ahh kehcil..."

**PLAK!**

Luhan menampar keras pantat yeoja itu membuat pekikan diantara desahannya.

Plok...Plok...Plok...Plok

Suara becek yang berasal dari alat kelamin Luhan dan yeoja itu membuat suasana makin memanas.

Yeoja itu menahan tubuhnya pada tangannya dengan wajah mendongak menahan nikmat akibat hujaman kasar Luhan. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak cepat seirama penis Luhan. Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Ouhh...im closeh...sshh"

"Ah...Janganh ah di dah lamh ahh...ahh...ahhh...ahh...ahh"

Luhan memegangi pinggang yeoja itu dan semakin menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dengan brutal dan tidak beraturan. Dengus nafas Luhan semakin tidak beraturan. Luhan segera mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Im CUMHHH...ARGHHHH"

Semburan sperma Luhan membasahi pantat yeoja itu.

Luhan masih mengurut-urut penisnya agar cairan putih kentalnya bisa keluar sempurna. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga telentang di kasur mewah itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada jadwal bersama bandmu hari ini Lu?"

Luhan mendekati yeoja tadi dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Ani. Kata manajer, kami free malam ini. Aku tidak menyangka jadwal exo band makin padat. Aku jadi jarang bersenang-senang. hhh"

Yeoja itu terkekeh pelan. "Oh, jadi itu alasannya. Pantas, aku jarang melihatmu di bar."

Luhan memegang payudara yeoja itu dan memilin-milinnya kecil yang disambut desahan yeoja itu. "Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bosan bercinta"

Yeoja itu menampik tangan Luhan dari payudaranya. "Kau bilang kau bosan bercinta? Haha, konyol sekali. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja bercinta. Dasar pabo."

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya kesamping sehingga menghadap yeoja tadi. Tangannya menahan kepalanya.

"Stef. Aku serius. Yeah, aku memang hampir tiap hari melakukan sex. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang saat aku melakukannya."

Stefany mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu pelayanannya kurang memuaskan?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah aku juga bingung sendiri memikirkannya." Luhan mengacak sedikit rambutnya.

Stefany beranjak untuk mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di bawah ranjang itu. Ia memakai celana dalamnya. "Mungkin kurang variasi dalam bercinta?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa itu juga bukan."

Stefany berkaca di cermin melihat penampilannya. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika waktumu luang, kita melakukan threesome dengan pacarku. Mungkin itu bisa mengembalikan gairah bercintamu."

Luhan memandang plafon di atasnya, memikirkan ucapan Stefany. "Yeah...Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oiyah, ini baru prolog yaah chingu. Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan lanjutkan critanya. tapi kalau engga ya.. udah jadi kenang-kenangan aja yah T.T

bdway, hunhan chap depan nc looh... So, Mind to revieew chinguuu?:*


End file.
